Viagem do Destino 2
by Mumucow xD
Summary: Jensen era um garoto normal até ter uma experiência fora do seu país, será que ele volta a ser a mesma pessoa depois disso. Basta uma viagem para mudar tudo.PadAckles. Prenda de aniversário da Ana Ackles
1. Chapter 1

Título: Viagem do Destino 2

Beta: Ivys

Sumário: Jensen era um garoto normal até ter uma experiência fora do seu país, será que ele volta a ser a mesma pessoa depois disso. Basta uma viagem para mudar .

Nota 1: Não precisa de ler o primeiro para perceber este, só a ideia principal é a mesma, basta uma viagem para mudar tudo.

Nota 2: Essa fic deveria ser uma prenda de aniversário para a Ana Ackles, mas ela também está atrasada com a minha

Nota 3: Infelizmente nenhum deles me pertence, se divirtam a ler.

* * *

><p>Viagem do Destino 2<p>

Aquele dia era perfeito, o sol já havia nascido e estava mais quente do que o normal para esta época do ano; a única coisa que podia estragar a manhã de Jensen era o despertador tocando, avisando-o que teria de acordar e se arrumar para assistir algumas aulas bem aborrecidas.

Apesar do loiro ter boas notas em todas as matérias, a maior parte delas eram completamente entediantes e consequentemente não lhe despertavam a mínima atenção.

Já estava no último ano do secundário e tinha tudo planejado; poderia entrar em qualquer universidade que quisesse, pois tinha média para isso, mas a que ele realmente queria estava bem ali onde vivia, no Texas.

Jensen finalmente se levantou e foi direito para o banheiro tomar um banho, tinha sido uma noite quente demais para Setembro que normalmente era quente mas nem tanto assim.

_Enquanto tomava banho, lembrava-se do sonho que tivera. Tinha sido bem estranho; sonhara que se apaixonara por um garoto moreno alto, mas não conseguira lhe ver o rosto_(1). Mas a sensação do seu corpo junto do dele, parecia tão real que seu corpo já começava a reagir apenas com a lembrança. Tentou afastar as lembranças pois precisava se apressar e não tinha tempo para atender às suas necessidades, apesar do grande desejo.

Terminou o banho e se arrumou o mais depressa possível; desceu à cozinha pegando apenas uma maçã como café da manhã e saiu porta a fora. Assim que saiu deu de cara com Matt Bomer em frente ao seu portão. Os dois iriam juntos. Matt era seu vizinho e também seu melhor amigo; ele era diferente dos outros caras que implicavam com ele. Talvez fosse por ele ser um ano mais velho, talvez compreendesse melhor as pessoas ou tivesse mais maturidade. Parecia que sabia o que se passava na cabeça das pessoas e principalmente ajudava muito o loiro. Sempre que o via em situações ruins Matt o protegia, bastava olhar firme para os outros com aqueles olhos tão azuis, para que eles se afastassem.

Jensen e ele podiam conversar por horas e sempre tinham o que conversar. Era praticamente impossível se cansarem um do outro e as únicas vezes em que ficavam sem se falar era quando se chateavam, mas isso não durava muito tempo, acabavam sempre por pedir desculpas.

Ao chegarem à Klein High School cada um foi para o seu lado, Jensen foi ter com Danneel, sua melhor amiga e colega de classe, enquanto que Matt ia para o seu grupinho dos atletas idiotas. Mas mesmo com eles o moreno sempre defendia o seu amigo. A sua amizade estava sempre em primeiro lugar.

- Oii meu loirão – assim que Danneel o vira, fora logo ter com ele lhe dando um beijo estalado no rosto – Então alguma novidade? O Matt falou sobre mim?

- Calma Dan! – a ruiva sempre o fazia rir - Desculpe acabar com os seus sonhos, mas ele não falou sobre você. Com isso tudo eu vou começar a sentir ciúmes.- Jensen brincou, se fingindo ofendido.

- Eu nunca deixaria você por uma transa, você sabe disso – a garota o abraçou bem apertado. Jensen era e seria para sempre seu melhor amigo. Continuou a abraçá-lo até ouvir a voz fria e até um pouco possessiva de Matt.

- Bom dia, Danneel, posso falar com o meu melhor amigo?

- Ciúmes Matt? De mim ou do Jensen? – Danneel o provocou.

- Sabem, vocês parecem duas crianças disputando um brinquedo – Jensen disse olhando com impaciência para os dois - Tenho novidades: eu não sou um brinquedo, por isso parem com isso.

- Vê o que fez garotinha? – Matt falou em seguida ignorando Danneel - Jen, não fique assim, eu apenas quero lhe contar as novidades. A KHS está organizando um intercâmbio. Quer participar?

- Me explica melhor isso. – o loiro se interessou rapidamente pelo assunto, sabia que intercâmbio significava sair de casa, de país, era mesmo isso que ele estava necessitando nesse ano.

- Nossa escola fez um acordo com uma escola em Londres, ou seja, cada participante vai ter um parceiro da outra escola, escolhido aleatoriamente; depois tem de comunicar um com o outro até ao dia 5 de Dezembro quando vamos ser recebidos em Londres, na casa dos nossos parceiros e ficaremos durante uma semana. Conheceremos a cultura deles e trocaremos experiências. Depois no dia 5 de Março eles vem para cá e faremos o inverso.

- Eu vou – falou a ruiva – Se o Jensen for!

- Você vai Matt? – precisava ter a certeza que teria boa companhia como os seus melhores amigos.

- Claro! Se quer ir, precisa se inscrever esta semana, porque na próxima já é o sorteio dos nomes dos parceiros ou parceiras.

- Então logo à noite passe lá em casa para me ajudar a convencer a minha mãe a me deixar ir, já que vocês também irão deve ser mais fácil convencê-la disso.

…

- Vá lá, me deixe ir, por favor, Matt e Danneel também vão! – Jensen tentava usar todos os seus argumentos para convencer a sua mãe – Eu tenho as melhores notas, tenho a faculdade garantida, por favor?

- Não sei… - a mãe falava pensativa - Sei que se tem esforçado muito, mas precisa continuar concentrado nisso, não pode se distrair e fazer essa viagem, só vai fazer você se distrair muito.

- Mas assim eu conheço novas culturas, aprendo com elas, pode ser útil algum dia, tal como as coisas que vou aprender na faculdade.

- Ainda não estou convencida – assim que Donna acabou de falar a campainha tocou avisado que alguém estava à sua porta – Vá ver quem é, filho.

- Óbvio que é o Matt, quem mais poderia ser a essa hora? – o loiro foi abrir a porta e receber o seu amigo – Me ajuda! – falou baixinho.

- Boa noite , já deve saber da mais nova atividade da nossa escola.

- Claro, o Jen se certificou de fazer isso… e a minha resposta é não!

- Por favor, Sra. Ackles. Deixe-o ir. Ele é a única pessoa com quem eu posso falar abertamente, sem ele vou me sentir muito sozinho, e acho que esta experiência seria boa para todos nós. – o moreno fez os seus melhores olhos de cachorrinho abandonado.

Donna ficou algum tempo em silêncio, olhando para o filho e seu amigo. Os argumentos dos dois eram bastante válidos e além disso ela confiava em Matt. Sabia que Jensen estaria seguro com ele por perto.

- Só mesmo você, Matt, pra me convencer a deixá-lo fazer isso – a mãe de Jensen foi rapidamente abraçada pelos dois.

- Te adoro mãe!

J2

Em Londres…

Um moreno alto de olhos verde-azulados falava com sua irmã.

- Megan, acha que devo participar no intercâmbio?

- Jay, você sabe que sim. Se fosse eu participaria; principalmente com uma escola do Texas. Você teria a oportunidade de conhecer a terra de nossos pais.

- Eu sei. Seria legal conhecer o Texas já que só conhecemos por fotografias e pelo que nossos pais e Jeff nos contam… Acha que eles me deixariam ir?

- Eles vão deixar com certeza. E você vai me trazer muitas fotos e histórias. Quero saber de tudo o que fizer no Texas e um dia também quero ir lá.

- Eu prometo tudo isso, até lhe trago um presente, se tiver tempo para comprar.

- Claro que vai, a não ser que ande muito ocupado com o seu parceiro – Megan riu o provocando. Apenas sua irmã sabia sobre sua sexualidade.

- Não seja idiota Meg, eu não vou por causa de garotos – sussurrou a última palavra com medo que mais alguém ouvisse o que havia falado.

- Você que não seja tapado, óbvio que vai haver muitos garotos lindos de morrer. Pode não ter nada com eles mas ao menos apreciar, você não é cego.

Jared ia retrucar quando a porta foi aberta e sua mãe entrou. Calaram-se imediatamente e Sharon os olhou desconfiada.

- Que vocês andam tramando para estarem tão calados?

- Mamãe quero lhe pedir uma coisa – Jared se levantara da cama da irmã – Me deixa participar no intercâmbio? Sabe esse ano é com uma escola do Texas.

- Claro que deixo, filho. Porque não haveria de deixar? Você tem se saído muito bem na escola, acho que merece se divertir um pouco, principalmente no Texas.

- Eu adoro você, mãe. – Jared falou a abraçando - E prometo que falo com vocês todos os dias.

- Acho bom mesmo que faça isso, senão vamos morrer de saudades, nem que seja apenas por uma semana. Vocês sempre serão os meus bebês.

J2

Ambos se inscreveram e na semana a seguir seria o sorteio dos parceiros. Todos estavam ansiosos. Danneel desejava que fosse um garoto e de preferência bem gostoso, já que tinha perdido todas as esperanças com Matt. Ou quem sabe ele ficasse com ciúmes? Mas o plano foi por água abaixo quando lhe saiu o nome Genevieve Cortese. Já para Matt lhe calhou uma garota, Lauren Cohan. Alguns garotos ficaram com ciúmes pois também gostariam que lhes tivesse saído uma garota. Para Jensen não importava com quem ficaria, apenas queria que fosse legal, uma boa pessoa, que não lhe fizesse o mesmo que outras pessoas de sua escola.

- Jensen, você fica com Jared Padalecki! – "Nome estranho esse Padalecki" pensou o loiro.

- Jared, você fica com Jensen Ackles! – "Nome estranho, Jen-Jensen" pensou o moreno.

Depois de todos saberem quem seriam os seus parceiros, foram lhes dado o e-mail da respectiva pessoa, para poderem se conhecer melhor até ao dia em que ficariam na casa um do outro.

J2

Jarhead diz:

- Oi, então, você é que vai ser o meu parceiro de intercâmbio?

Smeckles diz:

- Parece que sim. Primeira vez? Para mim é

Jarhead diz:

- Para mim também , estou bem ansioso, nunca fui ao Texas. Meus pais nasceram, se conheceram-se e se casaram aí. Já vi várias fotos, mas estou maluco para conhecer pessoalmente**…** Me desculpe já estou falando demais

Smeckles diz:

- Não. Não é isso mesmo que devemos fazer? Nos conhecer melhor?

Jarhead diz:

- Tem razão, e você alguma vez veio a Londres?

Smeckles diz:

- Não, também é a primeira vez. Acho que meus irmãos estão ficando com ciúmes por eu ir viajar para a Europa primeiro que eles

Jarhead diz:

- Quantos irmãos têm?

Smeckles diz:

- Dois, Josh que é o mais velho e Mackenzie a caçula. E você, também tem uma grande família?

Jarhead diz:

- Por acaso sim, Jeff também é mais velho que eu e a minha irmã mais nova Megan

…

Continuaram a conversar sobre tudo, desde músicas, esportes, política, até seus sonhos e ideais. Parecia que aquela parceria iria dar muito certo. Entendiam-se perfeitamente, como se já se conhecessem há muito tempo. Só foram interrompidos quando Matt foi chamar Jensen para dar uma volta pelo parque da cidade.

Smeckles diz:

- Tenho que ir, meu melhor amigo está me chamando

Jarhead diz:

- Eu também tenho que ir. Tá ficando um pouco tarde, preciso dormir

Smeckles diz:

- Gostei muito de falar com você! Durma bem e até amanha

Jarhead diz:

- Eu também gostei! Se divirta, obrigado e até amanha

Smeckles ficou offline.

…

- Porque demorou tanto Jen? – o rapaz de olhos azuis perguntava curioso.

- Estive falando com Padalecki, o cara que vai ser meu parceiro. – Jensen explicou, e olhou para o amigo - Você ao menos se deu ao trabalho de adicionar sua parceira no msn?

- Já, só ainda não falei com ela. Terei tempo para isso depois.

- Nem sei como sou seu amigo – o loiro sorriu.

- Porque eu sou a melhor pessoa que você já conheceu no mundo e você me adora e não o pode negar. Sabe disso. – Matt falou presunçoso e Jensen não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Você é um idiota convencido, mas vamos lá aproveitar esse dia de sol para passear pela cidade. Vamos buscar Danneel também?

- Não, não vale a pena, ela ainda deve estar chateada por não ter ficado com um garoto como parceiro. E você sabe como ela fica quando está chateada.

- Irritante, capaz de irritar a todos,- Jensen respondeu prontamente - Mas ela não faz por mal.

- Eu sei, mas não vamos estragar esse passeio – o moreno sorriu e saiu com o loiro ao seu lado conversando animadamente sobre a viagem e tudo mais o resto.

J2

Assim que seu parceiro se despediu, Jared foi falar com sua irmãzinha, sua confidente. Sabia que ela não contaria nada a seus pais, por maior que fosse sua estupidez e Megan sabia da sua maior estupidez.

- Oi Meg, podemos falar? – perguntou ainda parado no porta.

- Claro, que se passa, está tudo bem?

- Está, acabei de falar com o meu parceiro. Parece ser um cara legal.

- Legal? Pode ser um pouco mais específico?

- Nos demos bem, muito bem. Estivemos cerca de duas horas conversando , lhe contei sobre os pais se terem conhecido no Texas, ele gostou, achou romântico eu querer ir visitar um lugar especial para os nossos pais. Contei-lhe que você é a minha melhor amiga e ele me disse que gostaria de ter uma relação assim com sua irmã, que tem a mesma idade que você.

- Estou gostando dele… - Megan parou por um momento, parecendo pensativa - Acha que ele é gostoso? Acha que daria um bom cunhado?

- Meg! – o moreno corara com o comentário de sua irmã – Eu só falei uma vez com ele. Como quer que saiba disso?

- Saiba se ele é gostoso ou se seria um bom cunhado? – Megan provocou-o novamente – Mas notei que você não descartou nenhuma das duas hipóteses**.**

- Você não tem jeito, Meg. Lembre-me de mantê-lo afastado de você, quando ele estiver por aqui. – Jared retrucou sorrindo.

J2

A conversa via MSN continuou fluindo cada vez melhor. Parecia para Jensen e Jared que quanto mais tempo falavam mais tempo queriam ficar falando um com o outro. O loiro cada vez mais dispensava menos tempo com Matt e Danneel e aproveitava para conversar com Jared. Apesar da distância física, parecia que cada vez, estavam mais próximos. Jared por outro lado, também falava um pouco menos com a sua irmã, não por não confiar, mas por estar a maior parte do tempo livre falando com Jensen, apesar da diferencia horaria entre os dois países.

Jarhead diz:

- Falta apenas uma semana para vir me visitar. Ansioso?

Smeckles diz:

- Sim um pouco, e não seja convencido, eu vou visitar Londres; apenas vou ficar instalado em sua casa por acaso

Jarhead diz:

- Agora falando sério, acha que teria se dado bem se lhe tivesse calhado outra pessoa no sorteio?

Smeckles diz:

- Sinceramente não sei, eu acho que tenho o dom de afastar as pessoas, acho que me vêem como uma pessoa arrogante

Jarhead diz:

- Eu acho você uma pessoa simpática e inteligente, sobretudo tímida. Imagino que se retraia se não conhecer bem alguém. Talvez por isso o vêem como arrogante. Algo que está longe de ser.

Smeckles diz:

- Obrigado, com todos esses elogios, acho que fiquei corado

Jarhead diz:

- Adoraria estar aí nesse momento para vê-lo corado!

Smeckles diz:

- Só tem de esperar uma semana e poderá me ver.

Continua…

* * *

><p>(1) – Claro que tinha de ter referência a uma fic maravilhosa da Ana já que as fics dela são todas maravilhosas. Essa ideia veio da fic Piratas 2 quando os Js estão separados e o Jensen sem memoria.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Viagem do destino 2

Texas – 5 de Dezembro

Muitas famílias se despediam no aeroporto naquela manhã de Dezembro e a família Ackles era uma delas. Havia chegado o dia em que Jensen partiria para sua viagem de uma semana em Londres. Pelas regras do intercâmbio todos os alunos participantes deveriam estar às 6 da manha à porta do aeroporto e eles a cumpriram à risca. Agora era o momento de Jensen se despedir.

- Jensen, enquanto estiver lá, por favor, não faça nenhuma idiotice e mantenha-se longe de problemas – seus pais repetiam isso cada vez que ele passasse alguns dias longe deles.

- Sabe que vou ter saudades suas. – Joshua pareceu pensar um pouco antes de completar** -** Mentira, apenas vou sentir saudades de implicar com você – disse, mas sabia que realmente sentiria falta do irmão.

- Não se meta em problemas e me traga um presente. - Mackenzie abraçou-o e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Depois quero saber se seu parceiro é gostoso.

Jensen ouviu a cada um e apenas sorriu.

- Vou ter tantas saudades de todos vocês, mas daqui há uma semana já estarei de volta. – falou se despedindo e atravessou a porta do aeroporto indo em direção aos seus colegas de viagem.

O loiro não se dava propriamente bem com seus parceiros de viagem, apenas com Matt e Danneel, por isso a viagem foi calma, tendo apenas algumas conversas com alguns deles. Na maior parte do tempo ficou ouvindo música para relaxar e ficar menos ansioso. Iria conhecer um país novo, iria conhecer Jared e sua família, isso era o que lhe preocupava mais, mas nem sabia o por quê.

Algumas horas mais tarde em Londres…

Jared estava ansioso por conhecer Jensen, não sabia o que esperar, mas sabia que não iria se desiludir. Adorava a personalidade do loiro, ainda que só tivesse falado com ele pela internet, tinha certeza que ele seria da mesma forma, pessoalmente. Sabia que sua família também o iria receber bem; principalmente Megan que estava tão ansiosa quanto ele próprio. Ainda bem que nenhum deles pode acompanhá-lo ao aeroporto, por isso Jared estava sozinho e sua família só iria conhecer seu hóspede quando eles chegassem em casa.

Já no aeroporto, Jared se viu perdido no meio daquela grande confusão, todos querendo encontrar os seus pares. O moreno estava tão ansioso que até prendeu a respiração sem perceber. De repente, dois caras vieram em sua direção, um loiro de olhos verdes que se podia ver mesmo escondidos por óculos, e outro moreno de olhos azuis-claros.

- Você deve ser o Jared **–** o loiro falou se aproximando – Eu sou o Jensen.

- Como você percebeu que era eu? – Jared perguntou com um sorriso espantado.

- Pela sua altura.; você já tinha me avisado que era alto e foi fácil associar a palavra Jarhead a você – ambos riram. Apesar daquele ser seu primeiro contato pessoalmente, sentiam bastante confiança um no outro.

- Me desculpe, este é o Matt – apontou para o rapaz de olhos azuis – Ele ficará com a Lauren Cohen – Jensen comentou percebendo que meio que tinha se esquecido do amigo.

Oi. – Jared cumprimentou Matt- Lauren está ao lado do professor Roché, perto da saída do desembarque. Ela é bem legal, teve sorte em não ficar com a Genevieve; ela é uma cobra.

- Não é com esta, que Danneel vai ficar? Estou até ficando com pena dela.- Matt falou mas tinha um brilho divertido no olhar. – Depois nos falamos Jen, vou conhecer Lauren.

- Ok, até logo, diga à Dan que depois também falo com ela. – falou quando Matt começava a se afastar.

- Então, o que achou de mim, sou como você imaginava? – o moreno perguntou o observando.

- Na verdade, não. – o loiro respondeu com os olhos brilhando enquanto olhava Jared de cima a baixo. – É bem melhor…

- Então você tem expectativas muito baixas com certeza!

- Não seja idiota, você é que deve ter ficado desiludido comigo.

- Pelo contrário, meio que estava esperando uma pessoa diferente do que você é. De qualquer maneira, eu me daria bem com você do mesmo jeito. O seu ou o meu aspecto não vai mudar em nada a nossa opinião sobre a nossa personalidade, certo?

- Certo, nunca se deve julgar uma pessoa pela aparência.

Em pouco tempo todos começaram a se separar para irem para as suas respectivas casas, mas antes foram avisados pelos professores de que no dia seguinte deveriam estar na escola às 8:30 da manha. Jensen e Jared não levaram muito tempo para chegar à residência Padalecki, já que não era muito longe do aeroporto. O loiro se assustou quando chegou no portão da residência e dois cães enormes saltaram e ladraram em cima de Jared.

- Quietos! O Jensen é amigo, não fará mal para vocês, eu não deixarei.

- Deveria estar falando isso pra mim. Eu é que tenho medo que eles façam mal a mim.

- Meus cachorros são bonzinhos, não fazem mal a ninguém. Mas vamos para dentro antes que comece a nevar.

O moreno ajudou a carregar as malas do outro até o seu quarto, sempre com os cachorros em seu encalce, conversaram um pouco até os cães começarem a latir e correrem em direção à porta por onde Megan entrava falando sem ao menos perceber Jensen sentado na cama do irmão.

- Cheguei, Jay. Nossa, os cachorros estão aqui, mamãe vai matar você! – Meg exclamou.

- Meg – Jared se levantara de onde estava sentado e foi para perto do loiro – Este é o Jensen, Jensen está é a Megan a minha irmãzinha.

-Você é o famoso Jensen Ackles? – perguntou só então percebendo a presença do loiro - Espero que se divirta por aqui.

- Obrigado, acho que me vou divertir. Seu irmão parece ser um cara bem legal.

- Que nada, ele apenas se acha muito. - Meg falou escondendo o riso.

**- **Não foi o que pareceu. – Jensen retrucou, defendendo o amigo.

- Eu estou brincando! **–** Meg falou para o irmão que a olhava com cara feia. -Vou sair daqui antes que você me mate, Jay!

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Megan. – Jensen falou sorrindo.

- Para mim também. Jay, depois nos falamos, tenho novidades. Tchau.

- Sua irmã parece ser bem divertida, e parece que realmente gosta muito de você.

- Posso dizer que ela é a minha melhor amiga mas adora me provocar. E por falar nisso, obrigado por me "defender" sem ainda me conhecer bem. Gostei disso – o loiro corou com o comentário.

- Isso não é verdade. Eu posso dizer que o conheço, falamos tantas vezes nesses quase três meses que acho que conheço muito bem, ainda que pela internet.

- Sério, acha que sou assim tão transparente?

- Acho que sou bom em perceber as pessoas. Nos demos super bem e conversávamos bastante, percebi que você é divertido, brincalhão, mas quando tem coisas sérias para falar vai direto ao assunto. Acho que é muito difícil fazê-lo corar, você é confortável consigo mesmo, não tem vergonha daquilo que é! E admiro isso em você.

- Uau! Percebeu isso tudo? Mas se engana quando diz que não tenho nada com que me envergonhar, tenho um passado muito mau que só minha irmã conhece.

- Não tem que ter vergonha de nada, aposto que aprendeu com os erros do passado e que não voltará a comete-los.

- Você não compreende, eu odeio tudo isso que se passou, tenho raiva.

- Me conte, vai ver que se sente melhor, se quiser conto para você algo que nunca contei para ninguém antes.

- Me conte então, com certeza não é pior que o meu segredo.

- Eu meio que sou o filho preferido dos meus pais, eu odeio isso, porque tem sempre grandes expectativas sobre mim; esperam que tenha as melhores notas, que entre para a faculdade, acabe o curso, tenha um bom emprego e me case com Danneel. Primeiro nem eu, nem ela queremos, e segundo eu gosto de garotos e se descobrissem isso iria partir o coração dos meus pais. Confesso que até já tive uma paixonite por Matt, o cara que estava comigo quando nos encontramos no aeroporto; mas ele não sabe de nada.

- Acho que seus pais deveriam apoiá-lo em fazer aquilo que acha melhor para você, e apoiá-lo com a pessoa que você ama, não aquela que eles escolheram. – Jared falou parecendo pensativo. – O que você faria se descobrisse que Matt gosta de você?

- Isso é impossível!

- Não vejo o porquê de ser impossível, ele me pareceu ciumento em relação a você.

- Acho que talvez fosse bom, muito bom estar com alguém de quem se gosta.

- Acho que devia tentar – Jared falou sentindo-se triste pela última frase do loiro e ele nem sabia bem o porquê. E que sentimento era aquele no seu peito, afinal?

- Mas mudando de assunto qual é o seu segredo? Seja o que for que me contar eu vou estar aqui para você, para apoiá-lo como fez comigo.

- É difícil contar, mas perece que temos histórias semelhantes em relação às expectativas de nossos pais. Eu também gosto de garotos, tal como você e meus pais não sabem disso. Mas eu fui pelo caminho errado quando finalmente admiti isso para mim mesmo, eu comecei… - custava ao moreno falar sobre isso, odiava o seu passado - … eu comecei a usar drogas. Primeiro apenas as leves, depois passei para as mais pesadas – Jared esperava uma reação negativa do outro, mas ela não veio, apenas via amizade e encorajamento nos olhos do loiro – Acabei por me envolver com alguém, que depois me ajudou a sair de tudo isso, minha irmã também me ajudou bastante. Depois de ficar limpo, me separei da pessoa que mais me ajudou num momento muito difícil. Foi bom para os dois ficarmos assim – o mais alto tinha algumas lágrimas no seu rosto, que Jensen fez questão de limpar, estavam extremamente próximos um do outro, seus narizes quase se tocando, os lábios entreabertos de ambos separados por milímetros, mas ouviram um barulho de porta se abrindo e rapidamente se afastaram, com se tivessem** l**evado uma descarga.

Pouco depois foi a vez da porta do quarto de Jared ser aberta para dar entrada para Sharon, a mãe do moreno.

- Boa tarde, presumo que seja o Jensen.- Sharon falou sorridente

- Sim sou eu, prazer conhecê-la – o loiro ainda estava corado do susto.

- Sinta-se como se estivesse em sua casa, daqui a quinze minutos o jantar estará pronto. Jared venha ajudar a colocar a mesa e ponha os cães na rua.

- Mas mãe, lá fora com certeza está nevando e fazendo frio. – Jared reclamou, e a mãe acabou concordando em deixá-los ficar.

Por fim, ambos foram ajudar Sharon**,** apesar de ela insistir que Jensen não precisaria de ajudar em nada, colocaram a mesa, e sempre que seus olhares se encontravam, eles rapidamente desviavam. O loiro ficava bem vermelho, o jantar decorreu sem grandes problemas. Jensen conheceu Jeffrey, o irmão de Jared e o seu pai Gerald, todos foram simpáticos com ele e quando voltaram para o quarto do moreno já eram quase dez da noite.

- Sua família é espectacular, todos se dão super bem, são muito unidos.

- Se meter-se com um Padalecki tem problemas com todos os outros. – Jared falou como se recitasse um mantra e Jensen riu.

- Mas falando sério, adorei conhecê-los, estou gostando dessa experiência.

- Ainda bem**. **Mas você deve estar cansado, deve querer dormir, fica na cama que eu durmo aqui no chão ao seu lado.

- Não precisa, eu posso ficar no chão!

- Você é convidado, fica na cama, que posso muito bem dormir no chão.

- Então por que não dividimos a cama? Ela é grande, pelo menos parece que cabemos os dois; nenhum de nós precisa dormir no chão e além do mais está bastante frio.

- Se você não se importa, por mim tudo bem. Importa-se se os cachorros também dormirem aqui no quarto?

- Se não me morderem tudo bem, eles até parecem ser sossegados.

- Não se preocupe eu não deixarei que eles lhe façam isso, eu o protejo.

O loiro corara com o comentário, Jared como seu herói, não lhe parecia mal, mas também não deixou o moreno ver seu rosto vermelho, pois foi no banheiro e vestiu sua roupa de dormir, que não era mais que umas calças de moletom e uma camiseta. Quando voltou ao quarto Jared também estava vestido com outra roupa, parecida com a sua.

O menor, se deitou na cama que rapidamente também foi ocupada pelo outro, Jensen se apercebeu disso pois sentiu um peso sobre a cama, e o calor que o outro emanava.

- Boa noite Jensen, bons sonhos – Jared desejou, pensando que o que mais queria naquele momento era abraçar o garoto que estava do seu lado. Definitivamente o loiro despertava algo nele.

- Boa noite Jared, tenha você também bons sonhos – Jensen respondeu, tendo certeza de que teria uma boa noite só pelo fato de ter ali aquela pessoa que se tornara um grande amigo.

No meio da noite o loiro acordou assustado com o barulho da trovoada, percebeu que chovia muito e todo o seu corpo estremeceu. Não é que ele tivesse medo, apenas odiava o barulho. Jared também tinha acordado com o barulho mas manteve os olhos fechados e sentiu o corpo do outro tremer ao som das trovoadas. Fingindo que ainda estava dormindo, virou-se e abraçou o outro, deitando a sua cabeça no pescoço de Jensen que a princípio se assustou, mas pensando que o amigo ainda dormia, simplesmente aproveitou o contato. Sem dúvida agora se sentia mais seguro nos braços dele o que fez com que parasse de tremer e adormecesse tranquilamente.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado, ainda não escrevi o próximo, e minha beta também tá de ferias então não sei quando à novo capitulo.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Viagem do destino 2

De manha Jared acordou primeiro, saindo sem fazer barulho; queria deixar o outro descansar. Tinha adorado passar a noite abraçado a ele como se fosse um bichinho de pelúcia. Perdido em seus pensamentos, quando deu por si, sua mãe estava olhando para ele no meio da cozinha.

- Jay, que é esse sorriso logo pela manhã?

- Hum...nevou ontem à noite, você sabe o quanto eu gosto disso.

- Sei..., -sua mãe retrucou o olhando atentamente - Vou fingir que acredito nisso. Não precisa se aprontar para a escola.

- Porquê?

- Esta neve que você tanto gosta, chegou a uma boa altura, o suficiente para fechar tudo.

- Passar o dia na cama vai ser bom, estava precisando – Jared bebia seu chocolate quente que era a única coisa que o aquecia.

Ainda tomava tranquilamente o seu chocolate, quando ouviu um grande barulho vindo do seu quarto. Largou a xícara de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa e correu para lá. Só não esperava ver a cena que viu e a gargalhada saiu espontâneamente**.** Jensen estava sentado no chão com as cobertas por cima de si e com o rosto assustado. Harley estava deitado em cima da cama olhando o loiro inocentemente. Depois de conseguir se controlar, Jared estendeu a mão para ajudar o outro a se levantar do chão gelado.

- Você está bem Jensen?

- Estou, apenas não esperava acordar com um cachorro gigante do meu lado – o loiro aceitou a mão que lhe era oferecida e com o impulso para se levantar acabou ficando bastante próximo do outro – Eu esperava encontrar um garoto gigante do meu lado – Jensen disse isso olhando diretamente nos olhos do moreno.

- Lamento tê-lo desiludido então, mas já que está acordado venha tomar o café da manhã.

- Só preciso de um banho rápido, depois como e podemos ir para a sua escola.

- Pode tomar seu banho descansado, não iremos, pelo menos não hoje. Ontem houve um nevão e está tudo fechado, aproveitaremos o dia para nos conhecermos melhor.

- Tudo bem, agora vou tomar um banho – ainda continuavam na mesma posição e igualmente próximos, ainda de mãos dadas, nenhum fazia menção de se afastar, até Jared começar a se afastar em direção à porta, precisou de muita força de vontade para o fazer.

…

O moreno voltou para a cozinha e se surpreendeu quando viu que todos já estavam acordados, isso significava que todos tinham ouvido o barulho no seu quarto, isso queria dizer que haveria bastantes perguntas.

- Jay… - sua mãe apenas precisava dizer seu nome para tirar a informação que queria dele.

- Ele se assustou quando viu o Harley ao seu lado em vez de mim – Jared corara, havia se lembrado do que tinha acontecido no quarto – Ele agora está tomando um banho já vem tomar o café da manhã.

- Faça uma surpresa e leve o café no quarto, filho – sua mãe sempre era assim.

- Hey, faça isso mesmo, com certeza ele vai gostar de encontrar você lá com comida – o moreno sabia o real significado da frase de sua irmã, tinha malicia nela, bastava olhar nos olhos da garota.

- Por que não? Temos de ser bons anfitriões. - falou com naturalidade.

…

Quando o loiro saiu do banheiro apenas de boxer, sentiu um frio tão grande que quase congelou, mas bastou ver Jared entrando no quarto com uma bandeja de comida nas mãos e um sorriso no rosto, para a temperatura de seu corpo subir. Corou em seguida ao se lembrar que não estava vestido e Jared também ao ver o amigo apenas de boxer.

- Me desculpe – o moreno se virou de costas quase virando uma caneca com chocolate quente que trazia consigo na bandeja.

- Não faz mal, a culpa é minha, deveria ter me vestido no banheiro – o loiro falou rápido, se sentia envergonhado na frente daquele gigante. Mal acabou de falar e já estava vestido – Esse país é um pouquinho frio.

- É… mas eu adoro – Jared olhou por cima do seu ombro para ver se Ackles já estava vestido e quando viu que infelizmente estava, pousou a bandeja em cima de sua mesa e foi buscar uma blusa de moletom vermelha – Vista, vai se sentir mais quente.

- Obrigado – Jensen logo se vestiu e ao fim de pouco tempo começou a ficar mais quente, talvez fosse da camada de roupa ou pelo cheiro que emanava da roupa do moreno.

- Eu lhe trouxe o café da manhã para compensar o susto que você teve quando acordou.

- Não precisava e eu não fiquei tão assustado assim.

- Tudo bem, vou fingir que acredito nisso.

Ambos riram, passaram a manhã toda no quarto de Jared, conversando e se conhecendo, quanto mais se conheciam e falavam mais se sentiam confortáveis perto um do outro e mais algum sentimento parecia se formar nos seus corações.

Almoçaram com toda a família Padalecki e como estava previsto nos planos de intercâmbio esse era o dia de estar com a família e estava sendo muito bom para todos a presença de Jensen.

Passaram a tarde jogando, Jared fazia par com o loiro em qualquer jogo, Megan ficava com Jeff, mas eles não trabalhavam muito bem em conjunto, o que rendeu muitas risadas e os pais do moreno faziam um par tão bom quanto Jared e Jensen.

Logo estavam jogando cartas e ficaram os dois para o final, um contra o outro, Meg estava atrás do seu irmão, dando indicações para o loiro que ganhou a partida, mas logo o mais alto descobriu que tinha sido trapaceado.

- Isso não é justo! Você teve ajuda – Ackles achou fofo o biquinho que o outro fez mas logo caiu na gargalhada.

Quando se recolheram à noite para ir dormir, Jensen ficou pensando no quanto tinha sido um bom momento em família, pena que a sua não era assim tão unida.

J2

No dia seguinte, Jared acordou um pouco mais cedo para tomar banho e quando saiu do banheiro já estava vestido e pronto, só faltava acordar o outro.

- Jen, acorde… – afagou os cabelos do outro suavemente, não queria que ele acordasse assustado.

- Jay… - Ackles acordou com o toque e voz do moreno, o que estranhamente tinha sido muito bom, não se importaria de acordar todos os dias assim – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não – o rosto preocupado arrancou um sorriso de Jared – Apenas precisa se levantar para irmos para a escola.

Assim que Jensen se arrumou ambos foram tomar o café da manhã e logo estavam saindo de casa acompanhados pela irmã de Jared que também iria com eles. A conversa fluía bem, então o tempo passou rápido até chegarem e serem recebidos por Matt e Lauren que estavam bastante animados.

- Vocês já sabem? – a loira perguntou quase não contendo o entusiamo.

- Humm do quê? – Jensen falou olhando confuso para o moreno alto que também não estava entendendo nada.

-Todos que participam do intercâmbio vão sair logo à noite; primeiro vamos a um barzinho calmo e depois a uma boate! – a garota falava animada –Também vamos, certo?

- Por mim pode ser, Jensen o que acha? - Jared adoraria ficar em casa só com o loiro, mas também gostaria de ver como ele era nesse tipo de ambiente.

- Me parece bom, mas como iremos entrar?

- Aqui pode-se entrar em boates e beber álcool a partir dos 16 anos, então não vai haver problemas – agora tinha sido o moreno de olhos azuis a pronunciar-se, mesmo que não mostrasse também estava ansioso por essa saída, iria tentar dar outro passo com o loiro.

- Como você sabe isso?

- Sabe Jen, eu pesquisei algumas coisas antes de vir, acha que eu viria para outro país sem saber pelo menos se posso me divertir? – Matt tinha um sorriso no rosto, ele tinha um plano em sua mente, talvez com algum álcool o loiro se soltasse um pouco e reagisse bem aos seus avanços.

Foram interrompidos pelo toque de entrada, então logo se dirigiram às salas, os quatro iriam ter aulas juntos, o dia passou rápido e logo perto das cinco da tarde já estavam todos de volta a casa, ficaram conversando até à hora de jantar, o que não demorou muito, assim que acabaram de comer voltaram para o quarto, teriam de se aprontar para aquela noite.

- Jensen, porque você não tenta falar para o Matt que gosta dele, aproveite hoje, sempre pode culpar o álcool – apesar de moreno estar a falar aquilo, dentro do seu coração ele queria que acontecesse exatamente o contrário.

- Não sei, eu acho que ele nunca vai olhar para mim dessa maneira.

- Então é porque ele é muito tapado, eu irei fazer com que ele olhe para você. – o loiro corou com o comentário do outro, ainda que tivesse sido sútil.

Jared não esperou a resposta do outro e logo estava vasculhando a roupa que trouxera. Já que não poderia ter o loiro, o deixaria ser feliz com outra pessoa. Enquanto procurava sua roupa, ficava pensando que não podia ter sentimentos assim tão forte pelo seu parceiro de intercâmbio, eles se conheciam hà três dias, mesmo que tenham falado praticamente todos os dias depois que souberam quem seria o seu par. Finalmente acabou escolhendo uma roupa simples mas que assentava muito bem em Jensen, uma camiseta verde quase da cor dos seus olhos e uma camisa preta que ficavam bem justa no outro, junto com uns jeans escuros também muito justos, deixando ver bem o quanto as pernas dele eram arqueadas.

- Jen… tá lindo, só falta uma coisa – o mais alto se aproximou e lhe retirou os óculos que escondiam os olhos verdes.

- Mas eu assim não vou ver nada.

- Não tem umas lentes de contacto?

- Tenho, mas nunca experimentei usa-las.

- Então vai ser hoje, o Matt vai ficar babando em você a noite toda.

Ackles foi na casa de banho para colocar as lentes, levou um pouquinho de tempo mas quando saiu Jared já estava vestido, ainda que não fosse nada de especial, o loiro não conseguia tirar os olhos do outro, só voltou à realidade quando sentiu os lábios do mais alto contra os seus, somente um encostar de lábios.

- Já estamos prontos, vamos? – Padalecki não se tinha conseguido controlar e acabara beijando o outro, mas fingira que nada acontecera.

- Sim… - Jensen tentava ao máximo não pensar no que acabara de acontecer, mas inconscientemente lambeu seus lábios procurando pelo sabor do outro.

J2

Quando chegaram ao bar Final Heaven encontraram Danneel e Genevieve à entrada talvez esperando alguns garotos, porque de Genevieve pode se esperar de tudo.

- Jensen, você tá lindo, onde pensa que vai assim? Vou ficar com ciúmes! - Danneel falou observando-o de cima a baixo.

- Não fique, lembre-se que eu sou todo seu.

- Acho bom. - a garota respondeu sorrindo - Matt já está lá dentro, logo eu entrarei também e os encontro lá.

- Tudo bem – o loiro deu um beijo no rosto da sua amiga e foi entrando no bar acompanhado de Padalecki.

Logo encontraram a mesa dos outros dois e se sentaram.

- Jensen você tá um gato, vai pegar muitas garotas – Lauren brincou, apesar do loiro estar mesmo muito bonito.

- Eu assim fico com ciúmes – o moreno alto falou, fazendo seu olhinhos de cachorrinho abandonado.

- Nem me venha com o olhar padapuppy, você sabe que eu não resisto.

- Tudo bem, então vocês já começaram bebendo? – só assim Jared resistiria a fazer alguma coisa com Jensen.

- Não, por que não vai buscar qualquer coisa para bebermos, você e Lauren, com certeza sabem melhor que nós o que escolher. – Matt pediu, tentando afastá-los; não que não gostasse de sua companhia, mas apenas queria ficar a sós com o loiro.

- Tudo bem, vamos Laurie? – Jared se levantou e foi até ao balcão, entendeu bem o que o outro queria, era perceptível no seu tom de voz.

Jensen estava nervoso, era a sua oportunidade, estava sozinho com sua paixão de já algum tempo e agora podia mudar isso. Podia perder sua amizade, mas se realmente fossem melhores amigos isso não aconteceria. Pelo menos era isso que se tentava convencer.

- Que se passa Jen? Parece estar nervoso.

- Eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa, masprecisa me prometer que não irá me odiar.

- Prometo, não há nada que você possa dizer ou fazer que me faça odiá-lo – o moreno segurou as mãos de Jensen entre as suas.

- Ok… - o loiro respirou fundo e falou tudo de uma vez – Eu gosto de garotos.

- É só isso? Acha que eu o vou odiar por isso?

- Não é só por isso, é também porque, eu gosto de você.

- Jen… você é um idiota! – Matt não deixou o outro sequer falar e aproveitou que estava de boca aberta para o beijar, o simples toque de seus lábios nos do loiro era mágico, há muito tempo que queria sentir o sabor deles. Mais ao longe o coração de um certo moreno se partia em vários pedaços.

O loiro correspondeu ao beijo, esquecendo-se onde estava, a língua do moreno em sua boca fazia maravilhas, mas não chegava a ser tão bom como o beijo com Jared, apesar de ter sido apenas um toque de lábios, mas teria de esquecer isso, e meio que inconscientemente intensificou o beijo que trocava com aquele moreno, só pararam quando estavam quase sem ar.

- Desculpem se interrompemos algo – Padalecki pousou quatro copos na mesa com uma bebida cor-de-rosa dentro – Acho que devíamos celebrar e vocês começaram bem a noite.

- É, eu concordo com o Jay - Lauren acrescentou - Mas podiam ter avisado assim ficariam sozinhos e nós não atrapalharíamos.

Ackles corou, ficando mais vermelho que um tomate, só queria se esconder debaixo da mesa, mas a mão que estava entrelaçada na sua o impedia de o fazer. O que o deixava mais envergonhado era o fato de que o garoto mais alto tivesse assistido ao que acontecera.

Acabaram por beber os shots que estavam na mesa, ninguém parecia incomodado pelo que tinha acontecido, ainda que mantivessem os dedos entrelaçados Jensen puxara as suas mãos para debaixo da mesa, sua conversa fora interrompida pela chegada de Genevieve e Danneel.

- Oi, vamos para uma boate agora, você também vem, certo? – a amiga do loiro falou.

- Não sei… - Jared falou, tinha medo de voltar a esses lugares, havia sempre drogas por perto.

- Vá Jay, só por essa noite – o loiro fez bico, até largou a mão de Matt para falar com o moreno alto.

- Vamos Pada, pode ser que de umas pegadinhas por lá – falou a morena que durante toda aquela noite não tinha aberto a boca para falar com eles.

- Genevieve, desde quando nós temos confiança suficiente para você me chamar assim? Eu vou sim mas sou por causa de Jensen, não por si ou por alguma outra pessoa.

- Deixa de ser assim Padalecki, se não fosse tão antipático assim eu já teria dado umas pegadas em você – Cortese voltou a falar e aquele flirt todo estava deixando o loiro sem paciência e muito irritado.

- Quem disse que eu quero pegar você Genevieve? Tá doida? Você é mais pegada que uma bola de basquete.

Todos na mesa riram, inclusive Danneel , ignorando a cara feia e o mau humor em que Cortese ficara, logo se levantaram preparando-se para sair do bar e se dirigiram à boate, Assim que entraram, Matt disse algo no ouvido de Jensen e desapareceu na multidão se separando do grupo. Logo também foram deixados por Danneel e Genevieve, de quem nem sentiram muita falta, foram para um cantinho mais calmo onde pudessem falar apesar da música alta.

- Jay, vou só no banheiro, volto rápido – o loiro falou logo deixado os outros dois.

Quando chegou no banheiro se sentiu ser puxado para dentro de uma das cabines, logo sentiu os lábios de Matt no seu pescoço, e sua respiração quente arrepiando todos os pêlos do seu corpo.

- Matt, vamos com calma!

- Jen, sabe há quando tempo eu espero ter você nos meus braços?

- Eu o compreendo, mas não vamos fazer aqui, quando voltarmos para o Texas eu prometo que vamos ter tempo para tudo.

- Quero logo voltar para casa.

O moreno não deu tempo para resposta e voltou a beijar Jensen só que dessa vez nos seus lábios e não no pescoço, o apertando nos seus braços. Só o deixaria sair dali depois que deixasse seus lábios bem vermelhos e inchados e foi o que fez. Quando saíram do banheiro estavam ofegantes, mas mantinham as mãos dadas indo para perto dos seus amigos que rápido chegaram à conclusão do que teriam estado a fazer.

Jared saiu de perto deles depois de um tempo, não avisara ninguém de onde iria ou que iria fazer, o que deixou o loiro preocupado. Com o olhar, procurou-o no meio da multidão o que não era difícil já que era gigante. Ficou chocado quando viu Jared perto de um cara com um aspecto um pouco duvidoso, ainda mais chocado ficou quando os viu trocando dinheiro e um saco transparente com algo lá dentro.

Ignorando os chamados de Matt, Jensen correu o mais depressa possível para alcançar o moreno que já ia em direção ao banheiro, quando alcançou o mais alto ele já tinha engolido um comprimido e bebia um pouco de água que corria da torneira.

- Jay… porque está fazendo isso, pensei que já estivesse livre dessas coisas – o loiro o encarava atras do reflexo no espelho.

- Eu avisei que não queria vir!

- Você poderia ter me dito que realmente não queria vir, não precisava vir por mim.

- Eu sou muito idiota, eu não devia culpa-lo, você não tem culpa de nada – o moreno sentiu se ser abraçado por Jensen, deixando-o entre a bancada e o outro.

- Melhor irmos para casa! – o loiro já se preparava para se afastar quando foi agarrado pelo outro.

- Jen… obrigado – Jared fez o que estava tentando impedir que acontecesse desde o início da noite, beijou o outro, juntando os seus corpos, um beijo diferente do primeiro, o beijo que trocavam agora era muito mais intenso, Jensen estava receoso mas acabou retribuindo o beijo, mas logo se afastou se lembrando de Matt, não o iria magoar.

- Jared, não podemos, vamos embora antes que aconteça mais alguma coisa.

Ambos saíram do banheiro se aproximando dos outros e avisando que iriam embora e os amigos acabaram os acompanhando. O efeito da droga começava a fazer efeito em Jared, então o loiro o acompanhou o caminho todo, não tendo tempo sequer para falar com o seu namorado. Será que podia chamá-lo assim?

Chegaram à porta da residência dos Padalecki e não tiveram muito tempo para se despedirem, Jensen apenas conseguiu trocar um beijo rápido com Matt. Log depois, ajudava Jared a ir para o seu quarto sem fazer barulho algum. Eram 4 da manhã e tudo estava silencioso.

- Vá lá Jay, me ajude. Você é bem pesado para eu carregar.

- Tá me insultando? Me chamando gordo? – o moreno se soltou do outro e foi para seu quarto tropeçando um pouco pelo caminho e se largou na cama.

- Não estou dizendo nada disso – Jensen também entrou no quarto fechando a porta em seguida. Quando voltou a olhar para Jared ele estava tremendo e transpirando bastante – Jay… - estava ficando bastante preocupado.

- Jensen, me ajude… - o moreno falava com os olhos um pouco molhados.

Ackles não hesitou em começar a despir o outro deixando-o só com a boxer, se despiu também colocando um roupa mais fresca e foi ao banheiro do quarto de Jared buscar uma toalha molhada em água fria para o ajudar.

Se deitou na cama ao lado do moreno o trazendo para o seu peito. Jared continuava tremendo mas ficou um pouco mais calmo, o loiro continuou passando a toalha no rosto do outro e no seu peito também.

- Por que eu sou um idiota?

- Você não é, é um garoto muito especial, tem uma família maravilhosa que o adora. E eu também o adoro – Jensen continuou a dizer palavras carinhosas ao ouvido do outro que acabou adormecendo sobre o seu peito o usando como travesseiro. Ao sentir o moreno relaxado, acabou também por cair no sono.

…Continua…

N/a: Alguém vai me matar por levar tanto tempo para escrever esse capítulo, mas com esse capítulo salvei muita gente, essas pessoas só não vão saber do que as salvei, qualquer coisa é tudo culpa da Ana Ackles.

Para quem não sabe a Ana me disse que mataria o Jared de Em Nome de Deus se eu não postasse logo novo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: Desculpem a demora, eu era para ter postado no inicio dessa semana, agradeçam ao meu melhor amigo por isso ter saido porque ele que me pressionou junto com a minha maninha linda Sun

* * *

><p>Viagem do destino 2<p>

Durante toda a noite Jared teve um sono muito atribulado, parecia que algo o perturbava. Mesmo percebendo isso, Jensen não o acordou; precisava que ele descansasse para que o efeito da droga passasse. Jared só se acalmou um pouco quando já estava amanhecendo e foi somente então que Jensen também dormiu.

Não teriam muito tempo para descansar, pois teriam que ir para a escola logo cedo e tinham várias atividades planejadas para aquele dia.

O loiro só acordou quando ouviu a porta do quarto ser aberta, tentou se afastar do moreno mas estava difícil, pois Jared o abraçava. Para sua sorte, era Megan quem entrara no quarto completamente escuro.

-Hey, vamos acordar dorminhocos! A noite foi agitada? – a irmã de Jared abria as cortinas para entrar luz no quarto.

- Me ajude Megan, seu irmão não me larga desde ontem à noite, ele tomou… -Jensen estava indeciso se contava ou não, se o fizesse ela ficaria zangada por ter deixado seu irmão sozinho, mas o ajudaria - …ele tomou um comprido ontem, alguma droga.

-Que foi que você fez? – a morena o acusou, mas logo tirou algo de dentro de uma gaveta e entregou para Jensen – Faça-o tomar isso e ele ficará bem.

- Por que acha que a culpa é minha?

- O Jay só faz essas coisas quando está sofrendo, ele começou quando descobriu e quis negar que era gay.

- Continuo sem perceber porque a culpa é minha. - comentou confuso.

- Você é tapado ou só não quer ver? Não dá para perceber que meu irmão está começando a ter sentimentos por você?

- Não é possível, nós só nos conhecemos há 4 dias – o loiro tentava convencer a si próprio porque algo dentro dele aclamava também pelo moreno.

- Parem os dois! – Jared tinha acordado com o barulho e com uma enorme dor de cabeça – Meg, por favor vai embora, eu resolvo isso.

- Mas...

- Mas nada, Megan depois falamos – a irmã do moreno saiu do quarto deixando-os sozinhos.

- Jay, é verdade aquilo que sua irmã disse? Você realmente sente algo por mim?

- Jensen, não faça isso… - o moreno se mantinha afastado do outro de maneira a não encará-lo. Era verdade mas não podia dizer isso para o loiro. Tudo o que conseguiria seria afastá-lo de si.

Depois daquela conversa constrangedora, tomaram o café da manhã e foram para a escola sem trocar uma palavra, cada um com seu pensamento. Jensen tentava não acreditar que o moreno gostava dele porque isso daria uma grande volta no seu coração, porque bem no fundo, mesmo não querendo admitir o loiro também sentia algo.

Já o moreno, pensava em várias maneiras para esquecer o outro, apesar de sua dor de cabeça o distrair algumas vezes. Já não se lembrava das consequências de tomar drogas, teria de falar com seu ex-namorado, ele o iria ajudar com aquela situação toda sem julgá-lo.

Chegaram à escola e havia uma grande confusão à porta, um ônibus estava estacionado ao portão, só depois de encontrarem os seus dois amigos é que perceberam que o ônibus era para eles. Iriam visitar alguns museus da cidade de Londres. No caminho, Jensen foi sempre junto de Matt, e Lauren com Jared, todos perceberam a tensão entre os dois, mas nenhum deles falavam sobre isso.

Passearam por vários museus, nesse momento estavam no National Portrait Galler. Jensen tinha ficado mais para trás do grupo pois não via Jared em parte alguma e apesar desse clima entre eles, o loiro ainda se preocupava. Mas quando o encontrou não esperava ver aquilo que estava vendo naquele momento, Jared estava beijando outro cara, não um cara qualquer, mas sim o professor Collins. Isso lhe partiu o coração; apesar de negar com todas as suas forças que sentia algo pelo moreno, não conseguiu deixar de sentir-se mal com a cena. Tentou afastar aquela imagem da cabeça, afinal ele tinha o Matt, não o iria magoar nem trair, mas para piorar tudo, Genevieve estava atrás dele vendo também aquela cena e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido.

- Que foi garotinho? Achou que o Padalecki ia ser exclusivamente seu? Esses dois têm um amor antigo, apesar de não estarem mais juntos estão sempre dando umas escapadelas, só não vê quem não quer, até o namorado do professor Misha sabe.

- Isso não é possível, eles são professor e aluno.

- Acha que isso impede algo? Nunca ninguém fez queixa, então não importa. O melhor que tem a fazer é voltar para o Texas e deixar o Padalecki em paz.

- Por que tudo isso, Cortese? Que você ganha com tudo isso?

- O prazer de ver você sofrer, já que chegou aqui achando que ia foder todos os garotos que quisesse. - falou satisfeita - Mas me deixe avisa-lo que quem manda nisso sou eu. Agora vá embora sua bicha - acrescentou com desprezo.

- O Jared sabe o que faz e ele é meu amigo e não meu namorado; fico feliz que ele esteja com quem ama e eu não devo explicações para você – o loiro foi embora. Não queria pensar em nada daquilo; queria voltar para perto de seu namorado e de sua amiga Lauren.

Continuaram a visita e Jared acabou voltando para junto deles vendo que cada vez mais, Jensen estava próximo do outro, deixando Matt segurá-lo pela cintura ainda que discretamente, já que só eles sabiam.

Acabaram as visitas e voltaram para o ônibus que os levaria de volta para casa. Jensen foi junto de Matt à frente de Lauren e Jared; o moreno observava tudo o que os outros faziam, agora se questionava o porquê de ter insistido que o loiro contasse para o amigo que gostava dele, talvez tenha sido o maior erro na vida de Padalecki ao fazer isso, ainda pior que ter se envolvido com drogas.

- Pombinhos aí da frente – a morena falou fazendo com que lhe prestassem atenção – Eu tive uma idéia; já que daqui a dois dias vocês vão embora, que tal essa noite "dormirmos" em minha casa, não que eu vá deixar alguém dormir.

- Não sei… - o mais alto falou, não estava muito a fim de ver o loiro dormir com Matt.

- Eu gostei da idéia, parece divertido, mas... vai depender do Jared, se ele não quiser ir, eu também não vou – já sabia que se forçasse o outro, algo acabaria mal.

-Tudo bem, podemos ir… - sua vontade não era muita, mas faria isso por Jensen, e na casa de Lauren não havia drogas então estava livre de perigo.

Continuaram o caminho para casa silenciosos, Jared ouvia música e olhava para fora tentando evitar ver a troca de carinhos entre os outros dois, Lauren ia entretida falando com uma garota. Quando chegaram na escola cada um dos pares foi para cada lado, antes combinaram que ás nove estariam na casa da morena.

J2

Jared e Jensen aproveitaram o tempo que tinham para tomar um banho e comer algo, mas antes o loiro ainda foi ao computador, precisava falar urgentemente com ela, podia ser que ela o ajudasse com toda essa situação. Conectou o MSN e fez a ligação por câmera com sua irmã.

- Jensen, finalmente resolveu dar notícias! Já comprou o meu presente?

- Não – o loiro riu – Mas eu preciso falar uma coisa séria com você, eu sei que nós não temos uma relação muito próxima, mas eu quero mudar isso, por isso vou contar algumas coisas para você.

Jensen contou tudo para a sua irmã, desde ser gay, até ser apaixonado por Matt desde um bom tempo. Contou também tudo o que estava sentindo em relação a Jared, toda a confusão que se passava na sua cabeça e em seu coração.

Depois de admitir que já sabia de sua orientação sexual e dizer que o apoiava e estava muito feliz por ele confiar nela e lhe contar tudo aquilo, Kenzie deciciu lhe dar um conselho.

- Jen, você deve seguir seu coração. Bem lá no fundo ele tem a sua resposta e se calhar é aquela que você não quer ver, aquela que lhe diz que sim, você está apaixonado por Jared e o que sente por Matt não é nada mais além de uma grande amizade.

- Mas eu não posso sentir isso, nós temos um oceano a nos separar, e eu só o voltarei a vê-lo daqui há três meses, e depois disso não sei quando mais o irei ver.

- Não é melhor viver algo verdadeiro do que algo fingido, nem que seja por pouco tempo?

- Não sei, eu nem acredito se realmente o Jared tem sentimentos por mim, Kenzie.

- Quem não tem? Você é especial e Matt viu isso em você tal como Jared, mas o gigante viu primeiro pela sua maneira de ser, não viu sua forma física, viu apenas o seu interior, e tenho a certeza que desde essa altura que ele já sente algo por você.

- O que eu faria sem você?

- Nada!

Jared entrou no quarto para chamar o outro, precisavam ir para casa de Lauren, sua vontade era de ficar em casa com Jensen só para si mas não o podia fazer até porque Jensen parecia não querer estar junto dele.

- Jen, precisamos ir.

- Já vou, vou só me despedir de minha irmã – Jared saiu do quarto e ficou esperando o outro na sala.

- Mano, você tem muito bom gosto.

- Cala a boca Kenzie, eu preciso ir, te adoro, beijos para os papais.

- Eu sei que me adora, beijos para você e boa sorte. Escolha com o coração.

J2

O loiro se aprontou e pegou algumas coisas para levar consigo. No dia seguinte, decidiria o que fazer com seus sentimentos. Essa noite seria aproveitada para se divertir e talvez passar um último momento com Matt. Logo estavam a caminho da casa de Lauren, quando lá chegaram foram bem recebidos pela família Cohen e se instalaram no sótão da casa onde tinham bastante espaço, tinham um sofá e televisão com leitor de dvds, passariam uma boa noite de diversão.

Fizeram pipocas e se sentaram no sofá, Jensen entre as pernas do namorado, Lauren entre eles e Jared.

- Jen, tá usando um perfume novo? - Matt perguntou, sentindo o aroma do perfume na roupa do namorado - Eu gosto, pode usar mais vezes.

Jensen corou, pois o moletom que vestia era de Jared e tinha o cheiro do moreno, Jared também tinha notado que o loiro vestira o moletom que lhe dera e ouvira o comentário ficando confuso.

- Então garotos o que vamos ver? Titanic? – a morena riu.

- Laury, você tá louca, né? Vamos ver algo emocionante, tipo terror – Padalecki falou, precisava se distrair e um bom filme assustador faria isso.

- Concordo com o Jay, mas qual filme? O que tem para ver de terror, Lauren? – Jensen perguntou.

- Nem eu sei.

- Eu vi um que é capaz de ser bom, você tinha ali, vi ontem, se chama The Resident.

- Já sei qual é, comprei mas ainda não vi.

- Então vamos ver – Jared falou.

Entretidos, viram o filme e se assustaram em algumas partes. Jensen agora se sentava no chão junto de Jared, enquanto Lauren e Matt continuavam em cima do sofá, o loiro estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas como estivesse meditando e seus cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, suas mãos apoiavam seu rosto que estava olhando fixamente para a tv.

Ao acabarem de ver o filme todos se preparam para dormir, em sacos-cama, apesar de estarem em sacos-cama separados, Jensen e Matt dormiram abraçados pois o moreno insistira, Jensen não queria magoar o outro e isso só confundiria mais seu coração.

Jared passou a noite praticamente toda acordado.

Acordaram por volta das 10 da manha, tomaram o pequeno-almoço na casa da morena, e se despediram, o que levou um pouco de tempo pela troca de beijos que havia entre Jensen e Matt, para Jared estava sendo difícil presenciar tudo aquilo. Acabaram por vir embora pois seria seu último dia juntos, então teriam de passar apenas os dois.

J2

Quando chegaram, a casa estava vazia. Seria o momento perfeito para terem a conversa que vinham evitando. Assim que chegaram no quarto de Jared o loiro tentou falar algo mas foi calado pelos lábios do moreno.

O beijo que os dois trocaram foi intenso, algo que nenhum dos dois devia sentir, se conheciam há tão pouco tempo, mas aquilo que existia entre eles era mais forte.

- Jay, você sabe que eu não vou trair o Matt, eu não posso magoá-lo, ele é meu namorado e melhor amigo; me entende melhor que ninguém.

- Não minta para mim, nem para você mesmo, eu sei que você não sente o mesmo quando beija o Matt, comigo você sente muito mais; eu tenho certeza disso.

- E se sentir? Como acha que nós vamos ficar depois que essa experiência acabar? Sim, porque o intercâmbio irá acabar e nós deixaremos de nos falar e de nos ver, e você quer que eu abdique de minha relação estável com o Matt para ficar consigo?

- Você está apaixonado por ele?

- Claro que sim.

- E por mim?

- Jay…

- Me responda, Jensen.

- Sim, eu estou apaixonado pelos dois!

- Se realmente gostasse do Matt e estivesse apaixonado por ele, como você diz que está, já que ele é o amor desde sua infância, por que se apaixonaria por mim? Eu digo o porquê, porque você realmente não está apaixonado por ele, admita que o que sentia por ele era apenas atração física e desejo por ser algo proíbido, mas agora que estão juntos, este fascínio acabou.

- E mesmo que seja tudo isso? Você tem o professor Collins.

- O quê?

- Não se faça de idiota!

- Jensen, do que está falando?

- Eu vi você e ele se beijando no museu, ele é seu ex-namorado que o ajudou com as drogas?

- Você se enganou no que viu, o beijo não foi nada demais, foi apenas de amizade, de preocupação, o Misha está com o professor Roché.

.

- Ótimo, você o faz trair o namorado também, você não parece ser quem eu pensava que fosse.

- Jensen, pare. O Sebastian sabe que eu e o Misha temos essa relação, mas eu não sinto nada por ele, além da amizade e um grande carinho.É como se ele fosse meu irmão; você apenas viu meus lábios tocar os dele, mais nada. Mas quando eu te beijo, eu sinto que toco em todo o seu ser, que nos tornamos um só.

- Eu não beijo meus irmãos assim!

- Eu também não, mas o Misha esteve sempre do meu lado, me protegendo. Eu devo minha vida para ele, se não fosse ele, eu não estaria aqui hoje falando com você, e se eu realmente tivesse amado ele, nós teríamos transado, eu nunca quis, e ele sabe disso, o que tivemos foi apenas uma relação de conforto, precisamos um do outro no momento.

- E é o beijando que vai agradecer para ele?

- Não, quer saber mesmo porque foi aquele beijo?

- Quero sim! Me prove que posso confiar em você.

- Aquele beijo foi de nossa despedida, não quero mais esses beijos, pelo menos não os dele, foi uma despedida pois eu apenas quero os teus beijos, apenas os teus lábios, eu contei para ele meus sentimentos por você. Ele praticamente me chamou de louco, mas eu não me importo, por mais louco que pareça, por você eu sou capaz de fazer tudo, até abdicar de você para o Matt.

- Jared, eu não posso!

- Olhe-me nos olhos e me diga que não quer – o moreno se aproximou ainda mais do outro, pousando sua mão no peito do loiro sobre o coração – Aposto que bate assim rápido sempre que me vê e ainda bate mais quando estou assim perto, pois é isso que eu sinto.

Jensen não conseguiu resistir mais, o moreno o atraia de uma maneira tão forte que não havia como comparar ao que sentia por Matt. Cada vez mais percebia que sim, Jared estava certo sobre seus sentimentos por Matt, era apenas atração, e se sentia mal por nesse momento o estar traindo, mas era mais forte que ele. Logo estava trocando beijos intensos com aquele moreno gigante que era Jared, acabaram por cair sobre a cama do outro, camisas amassadas juntas no chão, as mãos do loiro sobre o peito do outro, bocas afastadas para recuperar o ar. - Isto é uma loucura, Jared.

- Eu disse que não me importo que pareça louco, eu quero você junto de mim, dentro de mim.

- Jay…tem certeza, você nunca esteve com ninguém.

- Nunca estive com ninguém porque esperei a pessoa certa e você é essa pessoa.

Jensen voltou a beijar o outro, um beijo diferente, carinhoso, transmitindo aquilo que sentia, estava apaixonado e não o podia negar. Toda a sua atenção estava agora no peito de Jared e agora o atacava deixando marcas de dentes, marcando seuterritório, logo chegou ao umbigo beijando e brincando com a sua língua enquanto abria os botões dos jeans que o moreno vestia, o que fez com que Jared soltasse um gemido.

- Jen…

Se livrou das calças que Padalecki vestia e depois livrou-se das suas, a única coisa que os impedia de se tocarem totalmente era a peça intima que usavam, aprisionando seus membros dolorosamente duros.

- Jensen, acaba com a tortura e me fode logo, eu preciso de você.

Óbvio que o loiro não precisou que o outro repetisse novamente, mas era ótimo ouvir Jared pedindo por ele, gemendo seu nome daquela maneira. Se certificou de se livrar das peças de roupa que o impediam de sentir Jared por completo e com cuidado preparou o moreno, colocou o primeiro dedo distraindo o outro com beijos no seu pescoço e o fazendo esquecer a dor. Enquanto o mantinha concentrado nos seus beijos já tinha dois dedos dentro de Jared, precisava prepará-lo bem, pois por mais que quisesse estar logo dentro dele, não queria machucá-lo. Quando sentiu que Jared estava bem preparado e pedia por mais, retirou seus dedos de dentro dele ouvindo um palavrão do moreno em resposta. Segurou bem a cintura do outro ainda se concentrando em beijar aquela boca provocadora e então, com calma e cuidado entrou bem devagar, Jared soltou um gemido de dor.

- Logo vai ficar bom Jay, eu prometo.

- Eu sei – o moreno tinha suas mãos nos braços de Jensen deixando a marca de suas unhas na pele do outro.

Depois de estar todo dentro de Jared e dar algum tempo para ele se recuperar, o loiro voltou a mexer-se ainda com cuidado voltando a estocar com um pouco mais de força, o que fez o moreno soltar um gemido, desta vez num misto de prazer e dor**,** mas logo não haveria mais dor e só prazer e amor, ambos chegaram ao ápice, Jared primeiro, nunca sentira tanto prazer como naquele momento e Jensen se sentiu sendo apertado dentro do moreno e saber que o outro sentiu todo aquele prazer por sua culpa foi o seu limite e logo também chegou ao ápice.

Suas respirações estavam pesadas e irregulares, deram algum tempo para se recuperarem pois sabiam que teriam uma longa conversa pela frente.

- Você sabe que estou desistindo do Matt por você – Jensen se aconchegou no peito do outro.

- Vai ver que vai valer a pena.

…Continua…

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
